


You are mine (In this big, bad world)

by weethreequarter



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Boys In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Depression TW, SO MUCH FLUFF, moodboard, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: Following the accident which claimed his boyfriend’s leg, Steve loads up Daniel and the truck and starts driving.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Daniel Sousa
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/956031
Kudos: 10





	You are mine (In this big, bad world)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure at this point I am the only person sailing this ship, but I just love it so much. I went searching for a prompt last night and came across the screenshot above, and now here we are. Oh, and Steve is definitely a photographer who loves taking pictures of his ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé during their trip across the country.
> 
> Thanks to Meg for giving her opinion on the final piece of this moodboard!

Steve popped the caps off of the two glass Coke bottles, handing one to Daniel before clinking them together. “Cheers.”

“Breaking out the hard stuff,” Daniel teased.

“You know it,” Steve grinned.

He scooted back over the mattress he’d manhandled into the bed of the truck before leaving Brooklyn, until he was leaning against the pillows which cushioned the back of the cab. He raised his arm, allowing Daniel to nestle into his side, then dropped a kiss onto Daniel’s temple.

Daniel sighed heavily, leaning against Steve.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired.”

Steve didn’t suggest packing up and looking for a motel, like he had the first few times Daniel had mentioned being tired. This wasn’t the kind of exhaustion which could be cured by sleep. This was the bone weary exhaustion borne of tragedy and loss. There was nothing for Steve to fight, nothing for him to defend his boyfriend from and he _hated_ it. But it didn’t change the fact he couldn’t protect Daniel from the monsters in his head. All he could do was hold him and try to give him some better memories to battle the bad ones.

“Don’t get a view like that in Brooklyn,” Daniel said, nodding towards the stars twinkling above them in the twilight.

“No,” Steve agreed, nuzzling Daniel’s head.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is.”

“Y’know, since… the accident,” Daniel began, tensing automatically at the thought. Steve squeezed him tight, a silent reminder you’re here, you’re safe. “Since then,” Daniel persevered, “It’s made me doubt a lot of things. But the one thing I never doubted was you. You’ve been by my side the whole time.”

“Of course,” Steve replied.

“So, Steve, will you marry me?”

There was a ring in Daniel’s hand, glinting in the darkness. Steve stared at it, then at his boyfriend, before hauling Daniel in for a kiss, desperate and hard.

“Is that a yes?” Daniel grinned when Steve finally released him. “Or are you waiting for me to get down on one knee? Cause I’ve only get one knee, so-“

“Yes,” Steve blurted out, littering Daniel’s mouth with quick kisses. “Yes, yes. _Yes_.”

Daniel laughed, louder and clearer than Steve had heard him laugh in months. Grabbing Steve’s hand, he slipped the ring onto Steve’s trembling finger. Steve stared at it in amazement.

“I love you,” he breathed.

“You stuck by me, I’m gonna stick by you,” Daniel said, squeezing Steve’s hand.

“We’ll stick by each other,” Steve promised, leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as [weethreequarter](https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com) so feel free to come and chat. Especially if you want to talk stousa.


End file.
